Ray's Creek
by CalebsGirl16
Summary: its kinda a crossover of Dawsons Creek and RFR...the titles corny...and im bad at writing summaries please just check it out?
1. Ray and Cheryl

Summary- this is Radio Free Roscoe with a Dawson's creek storyline…kinda

There are four main characters

Cheryl- (Joey) Parents are getting divorced, best friends are Ray and Lily she's 15, likes music, sports, horror/comedy/action movies, not a complete girly girl her and ray have been through every thing together, every time Ray says something stupid she punches him I know that's lily's trade, but I have to fit it in the story

Lily-(Jen) Living with her overly religious grandmother, best friends are Cheryl and Travis she's 16, likes music romance movies a complete girly girl, thinks ray is sometimes overly stupid

Ray- (Dawson) Somewhat of a movie buff, his best friend is Cheryl he's 16; they've been through every thing together loves sports, horror/comedy/action movies, loves the girly girls, is "class Clown" thinks the world of Cheryl

Travis-(Pacey) Lily's best friend, very serious most of the time he's 16. Into the "not-so-normal" kinda stuff, very mature for his age likes Sci-fi movies into meditation and Buddhism. Hates it when Ray calls him "swami"

Disclaimer: I don't own RFR or Dawson's Creek the only character I own is Cheryl and her family

Chapter one-Ray and Cheryl

Cheryl's House

Cheryl was in her room trying to drowned out the sound of to people that she loved very much arguing she was just about to run downstairs and tell them to knock it off when her father uttered the worst possible words 'I'm leaving' _oh god_ Cheryl's heart sank _oh god my parents are over this can not happen not now every thing was going okay no, no, no _with that final thought she wiped her tears and calmed her trembling voice and picked up her phone

Ray: Hello

Cheryl: hi it's me

Ray: oh hey what's up?

Cheryl: can I spend the night at your place?

Ray: ya, of course

Ray could tell she'd been crying

Cheryl: okay thanks I'll be there in like 15 minutes, bye

Ray: bye

She hung up the phone, quickly grabbed her bag which she kept readily packed incase, propped open her window and climbed quickly and quietly down the lattice. Cheryl knew there was gunna be no problem getting into rays room b/c he always kept a ladder at his window. She ran quickly and climbed steadily up the ladder and into Rays room

Ray: hey

Cheryl: hey

The both spoke quietly

Ray: so what's up?

Cheryl: its my dad…he's gone…he left tonight, my parents their getting a divorce

Cheryl could feel the tears beginning

Ray: oh Cheryl come here

She came and sat on the bed next to him and that's when she broke down sobbing tear after tear, ray hugged her making her feel slightly better like he always did knowing that he was the one thing in her life that always remained constant

Cheryl: Hey Ray can we watch a movie?

Ray: ya of course

Cheryl and Ray: Van Helsing!

Ray: you and me girl…I swear sometimes it's like we share a mind

Ray put the movie into the DVD player and settled down next to Cheryl on his bed, he always felt comfort when Cheryl laid her head on his chest as did Cheryl, she felt her self drifting off into a peaceful sleep in the arms of her 'rock' ray. Ray watched as she fell asleep knowing she wasn't gunna deal with her parents divorce very well, he knew from now on, at least for a little while he had to keep watch on her, he knew she would be over here more often and was happy about that, b/c he loved Cheryl, if anything ever happened to her he wouldn't know what to do, with all these thoughts stirring madly in his mind he slipped into an ever restless sleep

A/N- whadda think? Its kinda short I know! Please Review tells me if it stinks! Its one of my first to don't be too mean! I'll put the next Chappie up in a few days


	2. The Morning After

A/N- Sorry if this Chappie is short! I promise the next one will be longer if I get reviews! This story starts mid-way through summer, so there's no radio station right now! But there will be! School should be back by Chappie 6 or 7 if I get reviews. PS I couldn't fit Robbie in this so he's not in it sorry guys!

Disclaimer- I don't own RFR or Dawson's Creek I only own Cheryl and her family.

Chapter 2- the morning after

Early the next morning Ray was woken by an ever quiet Cheryl sneaking back out of his window, heading home

Ray: morning sleepy head

Cheryl: oh, sorry did I wake you?

Ray: YA! But that's okay

Cheryl: sorry, I'm gunna get home before mom figures out I'm not there, but we'll hang later 'kay?

Ray: alright! Bye Cher!

LATER THAT DAY

Cheryl's Mom: Cheryl honey! Do you want to go shopping with me?

Cheryl: um…that's okay me and ray are gunna hang out later on today!

Cheryl's Mom: I don't think you should be hanging around with him! He's changed you know!

Cheryl: MOTHER DO NOT EVEN! Me and ray have been best friends…since before I can remember!

Cheryl's Mom: Urgh! I don't care what you do! I'm leaving!

Cheryl (with tears starting to swell): fine! Leave me too just like daddy!

Cheryl's Mom: OH Cheryl don't be such a drama queen! I'll be home later on tonight!

Cheryl's mother grabbed her coat and walked out the door, leaving Cheryl crying quietly

Cheryl decided that before hanging with the gang she'd relax something that she was well over due for, so she made her favorite breakfast and sat down on the couch turning on her favorite show 'boy meets world', about an hour went by when Cheryl decided to call up ray like she promised to see what his plans were

Cheryl: hey is ray there?

Tim: ya hold on a sec Cheryl

Ray: hey what's up?

Cheryl: not to much, are we still gunna hang with Lil and Trav?

Ray: ya definitely

Cheryl: okay come over to my house in like twenty minutes ok?

Ray: al-righty!

Cheryl: Byes!

Cheryl than busied her self by getting ready she decided to try a new look today, instead of he ponytail, blue jeans, no makeup and t-shirt, she was gunna try a little bit more of a girly look, so she decided on a pair of black Cords, her hair down, a pink tank top with lace and the basic makeup (concealer, cover up, mascara and eyeliner) she was just grabbing her black skater shoes when there was a knock at the door

Ray: Hey it's me! Can I come in?

Cheryl: YA!

Ray: hey! Uh… you look different!? Whadd ya do?

Cheryl: maybe it's the fact that I'm dressed more like a girl than usual

Ray: That's it! Shall we go milady?

Cheryl: we shall gentle sir!

Ray and Cheryl walk out of the house laughing with arms linked, this was the best Cheryl had felt in a long time!

A/N- it sucks right? Plz review thanks guys!!


	3. Lily and Travis

A/N- thanks LucyLiu for the review!! I hope you all like this Chappie!

Disclaimer- I don't own RFR or Dawson's Creek I only own Cheryl and her family

Chapter 3-Lily and Travis

Lily: oh, when are they gunna get here? Cheryl said they'd be here by now!

Travis: relax they'll be--

ding dong

Travis: here

Lily goes to get the door

Lily: Ray, Cheryl! (As she gives ray a hug)

Cheryl: uh…Lil, ya just saw us a few days ago

Lily: uh…ya I know but I just missed you guys!

Cheryl: ya…huh…anyway what's up Trav?

Travis: not much, you?

Cheryl: same, same

Ray: so guys what are we going to do today?

Travis: why don't we have a movie marathon?

Cheryl: that's a great idea! It should so be a horror one!

Lily: ya…but what about some romance?

Cheryl, Ray, and Travis: Nah!

Travis: we can have it at my house my parents are gone for the week

Ray: I think it should be old classics like Night mare on elm streets, Friday the 13th, and the Texas Chainsaw Massacre

Lily: ya but those are all scary movies!

Cheryl: that's the point…duh!

Ray: alright let's go home tell our parents and get our stuff and met back at Travis's at 5

The gang (except for Travis) all went to their houses and got ready for their movie marathon night

5 O'CLOCK THAT NIGHT

Travis: okay, we've got the movies, the munchies and the drinks what are we waiting for!

Ray: let's get watching!

Travis went and put the movie in and grabbed a spot beside lily, but just as Cheryl was about to grab her usual spot next to Ray, lily grabbed it with a sly smile on her face _Cheryl thinking: what is she doing?! Oh my gosh! Lily likes ray! But why! He's doofy_ (dorky and goofy; the best of both worlds lol)_, immature, cocky, funny, caring-- oh god I like ray!_

Cheryl: um…Ray can you help me with the drinks?

Ray: but I'm watchin--

Cheryl: PLEASE?

Ray: alright, alright!

IN THE KITCHEN

Cheryl: uh…ray I kinda think Lily likes you

Ray: NO WAY! Lily? You think?

Cheryl: ya! It's like so obvious

Ray: awesome! Maybe I'll ask her to the back to school fling!

Cheryl: Ray, I thought we all agreed to no dates!

Ray: uh…ya, your right! Do you think she'll save me a dance?

Cheryl: ya! _Why wouldn't she your great_

A/N- sorry it's so short I got writers block! I'll try for a longer one next time! Please review! I hope it's not to boring lol!


	4. The kiss!

Disclaimer- I don't own RFR or Dawson's Creek only Cheryl and her fam!

A/N- I'm adding a nick name that Ray has for Cheryl its Cher-Bear! You'll see why soon!

Chapter 4-

TRAVIS'S HOUSE (still the night of the marathon)

The only two awake know were Lily and Cheryl the boys were asleep

Lily (whispers): Cheryl?

Cheryl (annoyed): what?

Lily: I can't sleep…I'm…I'm scared!

Cheryl: of what?! Nothing can hurt you it's a stupid movie just go to sleep!

Lily: why don't we have a girl talk?

Cheryl: why?

Lily: because I need your help with something

Cheryl: you? Lily Randell needs my help? (Sarcasm) whatever for?

Lily: well, you see I like this guy, but were not really a like…like sure were friends, and who wouldn't like me? But he's the guy who always makes jokes no matter how serious a situation

Cheryl: well, who is he? (Knowing very well who it is)

Lily: Ray

Cheryl felt her heart plummet, the worst fears were realized! Lily did like Ray and she knew ray liked her! _Why is this happening Ray is mine he's always been mine _as much as she hated to admit it, she liked Ray, but how could he ever feel more then undying friendship with her

Cheryl (half-heartedly): oh, well maybe try going to a game with him like the basket ball game he's going to next week, or maybe say yes when he asks you to the spring fling back to school thing

Lily: that's a great idea!-wait he's gunna ask me to the spring fling?

Cheryl nods

Lily (excited): NO WAY! This is totally great! Awh thanks so much Cher-Bear!

_What did she just call me?! Cher-Bear NO, no she can not use ray's nick name for me!_

Cheryl (with a bitter tone): please don't call me that!

Lily: sorry, is there something wrong?

Cheryl: uh…no I'm just tried! I think I'm gunna try and get some sleep, night Lil

Lily: Night!

Cheryl tried to sleep but thoughts of the sprig fling and Ray and **Lily **going together _maybe I'll feel better in the morning_ Cheryl thought as she drifted to sleep

THE NEXT MORNING

Nobody was up yet, they way every one figured the guys were asleep by 2 and the girls were asleep by 5. the house was quiet and it seemed like the old summers they had when they were younger, before the crushes, the family mishaps, the betrayal, every thing was normal again. A little before 12 Ray and Lily woke up

Ray: morning!

Lily (cheerfully): Morning! Wanna go to McDonald's and we'll pick up breakfast for Cheryl and Travis?

Ray: uh…ya lets go

Ray and Lily headed out to get the breakfast, just as they left Travis and Cheryl woke up

Travis: Morning!

Cheryl: 'morning! Uh…Trav I'm not feeling to good where's your bathroom?

Travis: just up the stairs to your left

Cheryl headed up to the bathroom when she got there she locked the door and opened the window to get some air, why was this bothering her so much, like they'd ever last Lily would dump him in like a week, that's even if they'd go out! Just as she was looking out the window the worst thing she could see she saw RAY and LILY kissing!

Cheryl: Oh My God! What have I done!

Just then there was a knock at the bathroom door

Travis: Cheryl are you okay?

Cheryl: uh…ya I just uh…forgot to wear my retainer!

Just then she came out with a smile on her face and Travis seemed to of bought her lie

Ray: HEY GUYS! We come bearing food!

Lily: ya and we have another surprise!

Cheryl and Travis came bounding down the stairs

Lily: Ray asked me to the spring fling!

Cheryl (with a fake tone and fake smile that ray knew all so well): that's totally awesome!

Travis: ya that's great guy but can we eat im starved

Cheryl: I'm not feeling too great (she lied) I think I'll pass

Ray knew something was wrong _she never turns down food, especially McDonald's what's up with her? _Both her and Ray exchanged glances studying each other for answers not getting any, so they just continued eating well every body but Cheryl

A/N- a little longer right…lol whadda think about Lily and Ray? Please review!

I'll update soon I promise!


	5. Feelings shown

A/N- this is kinda two chapters, there's a little introduction type thingy in the first part of this Chappie.

Disclaimer- Don't own RFR or Dawson's Creek, only Cheryl

Chapter 5- Feelings are shown

Ray P.O.V

Ray, Cheryl and rays mom were at Wal-Mart doing a little back to school shopping, Ray still new something was bothering Cheryl but he didn't know what.

Ray: So Cher-Bear, what's stuck in your craw?

Cheryl (laughs): nothing, Ray-Man…just thin-

They had been walking by the electronics department when suddenly Cheryl heard something, something so familiar and comforting and just stopped talking in mid sentence and walked towards it

Ray: uh…Cheryl...where are you going?

Ray spoke as following her, and that's when he saw it, the oh so familiar scene that he and Cheryl had acted out many a time when they were younger, Aladdin and Jasmine flying on the magic carpet ride, and as ray looked over at Cheryl, she seemed so oblivious to the world around her, he new that she was enthralled because when ever she took a real interest in something her head was always slightly tilted, as he looked into her eyes he say the joy and youthfulness of a child

Cheryl P.O.V

Ray, Cheryl and rays mom were at Wal-Mart doing a little back to school shopping, the whole lily and ray thing was still bothering her but she couldn't let it show.

Ray: so Cher-Bear, what's stuck in your craw?

Cheryl (laughs): nothing, Ray-Man…just thin-

They were standing in front of the electronics section when she heard it the song that brought her so much joy as a child "a whole new world" she new that if that song was playing so would the movie so she went in search for it, she heard ray speaking but didn't reply just kept walking, when she found it, she remember her and ray when the were six used to sit in front of the TV with Cheryl's "carpet" towel acting this scene out, every time she heard or saw the song being played it would stop her and let her feel happy if only for a moment, she wondered if ray still remembered

Normal P.O.V

The two of them standing there as the song is ending

Ray: uh…Cher are you okay

Cheryl: what- oh ya sorry that song it-it just does something to me, hey ray do you remember-

Ray: when we were little, when we used to act the scenes out that had Al and Jas in 'em?

Cheryl nods

Ray: yah, I could never forget that, you were my Jasmine and I was you're-

Cheryl: Aladdin

They walked off with smiles on their faces, forgetting for a while the traumas that their teenage lives held.

LATER THAT DAY

Cheryl's P.O.V

2 days had past since "the kiss", it was almost as if her life had done a complete downward spiral! Her mom was never home, and anytime she would hang out with Ray and Lily she would get jealous to the point where she would end up ignoring the both of them, but the worst was the last, it had gotten to the point were she would hardly eat anymore, she knew this was wrong, but she missed the "old" days with out the teenage "trauma"

Ray's P.O.V

He knew something was wrong with his Cher-Bear, and he assumed that it was a Lily/Him/Cheryl connection, because everything started changing with her after the new that Lily and he were going out, he just didn't know why. He knew she wasn't eating very much because she looked really thin and tired all the time. He knew he had to confront her so he did.

OUTSIDE OF THE MOVIE THEATRE: just Ray and Cheryl waiting for Lil and Trav

Ray: hey Cher-Bear

Cheryl: hi

Ray: so…how are things?

Cheryl: good, ya know (smiling weakly)

Ray: Okay, cut the small talk, what's wrong?

Cheryl: nothing! Why would anything be wrong?

Ray: you're not eating!

Cheryl: well sorry, I'm not perfect, sorry I can't look beautiful like your **_Lily_**! Sorry I have a REAL life! With real problems RAY!

Ray: ha! I knew it! This is about me and Lily going out!

Cheryl: God! You're so conceited! Not every thing revolves around you! God my parents just got divorced, I'm aloud to be a little sad!

Just then Travis and Lily came walking up

Lily: Hey! (As she gives Ray a hug)

Ray and Cheryl: hey

Travis: c'mon were missing the movie!

Lily: ya lets go

As the gang walked into the theater Ray whispered something into Lily's ear and she nodded. As they went to sit down Ray grabbed the seat next to Cheryl.

Ray: we need to talk

Cheryl: no, we don't, there's nothing to talk about

Ray: Cheryl, you're starving your self, that's a problem, you need help!

Cheryl: not yours Raymond!

Ray: _she must be mad she's used my full name _why is it bothering you so much that me and lily are going out?

Cheryl: IT DOESN'T BOTHER ME! I don't care!

Ray: Cher-Bear please tell me!

Cheryl: FINE! You know why it bothers me so much? Because I like you ray- no wait I love you ray! (Gasp) _oh god what have I said?_

Ray: what? (shocked)

Cheryl: can we continue this outside?

Ray: uh…ya

OUTSIDE THE THEATRE

Cheryl: well, now you know!

Ray: how long?

Cheryl: well, I realized it at the Movie marathon, but I think I loved you the first time that you were there for me, when I needed you

Ray: oh, I didn't know

Cheryl: how could you…you only thought of me as a "guy", never as a girl

Ray: Cheryl, I've always seen you as a girl! You're my girl! Why do you think I never like any or trust any of the guys you've gone out with? Because there not good enough for you, for my girl

Cheryl: then if I'm your girl, why can't you be mine?

Ray: cause, I didn't think that you like me that way

Cheryl: Ray, I love you! But you need to figure yourself out, so do I, you need to be with lily for a while until you figure it out, I know that you won't always be there, but you need to know that I might not be either.

A/N- sorry its kinda a cliffie but none the less another Chappie…please review!


	6. School!

Chapter 6- The first day of school

A/N- sorry I haven't updated in a while…you know school, busy, busy, busy LOL!

Since the night of the movies Ray, Cheryl, Lily, and Travis have been a little weird around each other. Ray and Lily tried to keep the couple stuff to a minimum around Cheryl. Cheryl had noticed this, and was happy, kinda. Usually every year the gang would go back to school shopping together but since everything had happened, no one spoke to each other until the morning of the first day of school.

AT CHERYLS (on the phone)

Cheryl: hello?

Lily: hey Cheryl it's me

Cheryl: oh hey

Lily: are we still walking to school together?

Cheryl: yup…oh hold on I have a beep

Cheryl: Hello?

Ray: hey

Cheryl: oh hello Raymond

Ray: 'sighs' are we still walking to school to-

Cheryl: yup…meet me and lily at Travis's in 20

Ray: okay

Cheryl: bye

Cheryl: hello?

Lily: hey! Who was it?

Cheryl: just ray

Lily: oh, so meeting at Travis's?

Cheryl: ya 20 minutes, byes!

Lily: bye!

Cheryl had already started to get ready her hair was straight with soft flips on the ends (like parkers) and she had already done her makeup, she had decided to try a new look this year the popular girl look aka kinda slutty, she wore a little black flair mini skirt and a hot pink tank top that said "pink princess" she accessorized very well and lastly put on her Cinderella shoes and grabbed her prada bag. Part of this plan was to try something new but the other was to impress and make ray jealous, she knew it was wrong but she needed this, she was just walking down the stairs when the door rang.

Cheryl: come in!

Lily: hey! Its m- OH MY GOD! You look amazing!

Cheryl: like I know right! You know I'm not mad at you right?

Lily: I know!

Cheryl (gives lily a hug): good

Lily: should we go pick up our guys?

Cheryl: we shall

20 MINUTES LATER

Travis: hey Lil, who's your friend? - Oh wow! Cheryl you look amazing!

Cheryl: thanks!

Ray: hey guys! Where's Cheryl and who's this lovely lady?

He said coming up behind them

Travis: uh…Ray

Cheryl turns around smiling

Ray: NO WAY! Cher why are you dressed like that?

Cheryl: because I needed a change…you know people get tired of the old so they throw it out and go for the new!

Cheryl said this directing it at ray and he caught on giving her the 'oh-so-this-your-way-of-getting-back-at-me' look

Lily: shall we go guys?

Travis: ya lets go!

AT SCHOOL

The first day of was always fun 20 minutes to roam the halls, an hour assembly, then you get your schedule and go home

Cheryl: hey guys I'm gunna mingle

Travis, Lily, Ray: kay

Brad: hey…uh…Cheryl right?

Cheryl: uh…ya!

Brad: hey did you….

Ray saw this, he noticed something all the guys wanted her _she's gunna get herself in trouble if she keeps this up_

Travis noticed too _Cheryl why are you being so stupid? If you want ray why act like that, I'm gunna help you before you screw up big time_

Travis: uh…hey Cheryl meet me at Mickey's tonight at 7?

Cheryl: kay!

LATER THAT DAY

Lily: umm…guys we gotta start up RFR again! Should we start today?

Ray: ya, everybody meet at the warehouse at 4 and we'll do an opening broadcast!

So…

4 O'CLOCK

Travis: you're listening to

Ray: radio

Lily: free

Cheryl: roscoe!

Cheryl: I'm Chaos and I'm wondering why are guys blind when it comes to love?

Lily: ah! The age old question

Cheryl: guys never noticed the girl who likes them, but the girls they can't have or think they want because of how she looks

Ray: not all the time! Sometimes we realize it!

Travis: yah but not until it's too late!

Lily: let's have a caller voice their opinion

Travis holds up a board saying 'broken hearted'

Cheryl: broken hearted you're on the air!

BH: chaos and smog I so totally agree with you! Guys never realize it until their too late and then they start dating your best friend! And that totally bites!

Lily: ah…the oh so familiar dispute thanks for calling Broken hearted

The show goes on…

AT 5 O'CLOCK

Lily: good start up show guys but I gotta book, chores call!

Cheryl: ya guys I gotta book too! But I'll see you tonight Trav at Mickey's 7 right?

Travis: right!

Ray: I don't know what you're doing swami, but I don't think I like it very much

Travis is alone in the ware house now

Travis: you don't know what I'm doing Ray, but I'm helping you, helping you realize the girl you need is right in front of your eyes, she needs you too, and I'll make you both see that, I will!


End file.
